how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Howto replace microdrive with compactflash in Palm LifeDrive
Thanks This is a really nice howto, thanks! ZyMOS 03:14, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ---- Suggestion Suggestion: Under the 'List of compatible CF cards' instead of (or in addition to) giving links to places to order these cards, give links to supporting posts where people said that it worked. Example: Patriot Signature 4GB Compact Flash (CF) Flash Media Model PSF4G50CF 1src Post NewEgg --Mpotter 18:18, 5 February 2007 (UTC) After reviewing several user posts, and noting a difference in the model number on the card's packaging (but not on the card) and in the online pdf provided by Sandisk, I have edited the page again, suggesting the difference is related to the specific model number. I considered the possibility of a fake card, and after hours of research, can pretty well conclude it's authentic. However the people at the Sandisk technical support are completely worthless, and I wouldn't be surprised if the e-mail addresses they forwarded me to are redirected to /dev/null. I was unable to get any further documentation supporting this theory from them, as they didn't know what cylinders, heads, sectors, or URLs are. After I explained it to them, they claimed this is proprietary information and not disclosed to the public(despite me showing them http://www.sandisk.com/Assets/File/OEM/Manuals/ProdManCFlashv11.0.pdf). Nevertheless, I spoke with 3 people in about 2 1/2 hours, and have concluded it's a useless effort. Rather than providing a user post, or in addition to it, I believe the more usefull information would be to include C/H/S values of both working and non-working CF cards. --131.15.48.59 19:17, 7 February 2007 Noting the model number and fake issue, I have deleted my previous suggestion about the Sandisk incompatibilities. I personally would think others would find user posts very useful. If one is about to lay down the bucks for a CF card, I would think they would feel better seeing SomeHandle from 1src.com has succeeded with the card, than seeing 71.233.438.266. With a user from a known board one could see how much this user has contributed, read possible follow up messages from this user and other, and possibly send private messages or even emails asking questions for clarification. However, with just an IP from an anonymous Wiki user, the buyer has nothing to help verify the information. As far as they would know it could be from some spammer or identity thief trying to lure the buyer to their website. --Mpotter 22:04, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions Suggestion: Under the 'List of compatible CF cards', insert a table with known C/H/S values links, places to order these cards, and links to supporting posts where people said that it worked and how. Also if it was required to use fdisk in expert mode in order alter the card's C/H/S. Suggestion: A complete list of working hardware and software configurations and utilities, including OS and card reader type (USB/IDE) and model. This would help determination of incompatible card readers. --131.15.48.58 22:57, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Personal link removal I removed an entry from the CF cards that work section ("CF Sandisk 256MB, you don't have to use 4GB, but contact me") for several reasons. First, this wiki is about achieving a fully working LifeDrive with 4GB of solid state internal storage. Second, this seems a blatant link to a personal site. If you have any information on this subject, add it to the wiki for all to see. -- Tomlouie 12:30, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I did find a reference where Mathiou reported partial success with a 512MB CF.http://www.1src.com/forums/showthread.php?p=936632#post936632 It was a Dane-Elec 512Mbhttp://www.1src.com/forums/showthread.php?p=936644#post936644 http://www.1src.com/forums/showthread.php?p=949685#post949685. However, he choose to only proceeded so far with this adventure. http://www.1src.com/forums/showthread.php?p=936644#post936644 :--Mpotter 20:23, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Compatible CF cards, fdisk in expert mode In Compatible CF cards there is a one line paragraph that reads: :Some people have had success using fdisk in expert mode to reformat CF cards into the right CHS configuration. I know that I theorized the possibility of this, but I have not seen anyone post an actual success with this. Do you have any referenced? --Mpotter 20:12, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :In further searching, I found where Mathiou did use fdisk with a CF/IDE adapter to change the topology of a CF card.http://www.1src.com/forums/showthread.php?p=936264#post936264 However, this was just a 128MB card. I have not found any links where someone has change an otherwise incompatible 4GB card to make a compatible. :--Mpotter 20:13, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I have two flash drives. One didn't work no matter how hard I tried to get it to work. I have experience with the PalmOS and its setup. I'm 99% certain that it doesn't read the CHS from the drive, but instead goes off hard-coded values. It ignores half the values in the FAT32 partition, and the FAT32 partition actually starts many sectors before the sector the partition table says it should. Therefore, fdisk/sfdisk don't change what POS cares about. I don't know about them well enough, but I seriously doubt they can change the way the drive responds to sector reads. If someone figures that one, then they could have saved me the cost of my second drive (that works great). Also, I second the working nature of the $34 (really cheap) Dane-Elec 4GB from Adorama. --Fahhem 10:53, 11 November 2007 (UTC) External Link Removal, Why? The external link section has been removed twice with no reason given, by an apparently anonymous user. Why? Is there a style guide rule that this section would be against? * Removed on 04:02, 4 June 2007 by 207.47.204.64, Reason: (Unknown) * Restored on 11:43, 5 June 2007 by Tomlouie, Reason: (restored References, Ext Links section) * Removed again on 16:18, 5 June 2007 by 200.82.38.166, Reason: (Unknown) I personally feel that the external links are of value, for they add additional background, techniques, and potential source of help. I would think one would have more against the links to commercial sites that sell the parts needed. The reason I came here today was actual to add another external link for those who are trying to do this purely under MS Windows http://www.1src.com/forums/showthread.php?t=119585. --Mpotter 13:26, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :After searching for such a style guide I am further confused. All I found was in Howto write a new Howto page on Wikihowto it includes an External links section in it's starting template. So why has the External links section been removed? :--Mpotter 18:27, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks Worked 100% for me, used SanDisk extreme III 4 GB CF, Mac OS UNIX commands. I had to use Disk Utility to unmount the CF volume before writing on it, Otherwise everything went smoothly, no complications or data loss, full success at first attempt (have disconnected battery), all data (applications, files, calandars, mail, notes, etc) were still there. I used an external USB 2 CF reader on my MacBook Pro, the entire read-write process took 38 min to read the Microdrive and 91 min to write on the CF card. The Life Drive is much more responsive now, it's definitively worth the effort. Works like a charm! I got myself the Extreme III (appearantly it's overkill), and ran the instructions. I used a USB multicard reader and rawwrite's dd command. The only 'problem' I experienced was in using the dd command. The instructions show the use of version 0.3 so I used that one, but it didn't support the "--size" command. Copying the microdrive image to disk just kept running untill I broke it off at 4,2 Gb. Then I copied the whole thing to CF anyway and now I'm a happy LifeFlash owner. The thing is much faster now! Just to pimp things up a little more, I'm going to go for a heavier replacement battery too. Even if it's just for the placebo effect.. :) Thanks everyone.. great work! Simahn Help Needed My MD was burnt up a year ago and now i've found this solution and bought a sandisk ultra II 4gb and i can't seem to get it work. BUT i can soft or hard reset the CF; the bar on the bottom finishes and it returns to the palmOne screen again. i think it has something to to with the "MD disk image" thingy, so thats the thing, i don't have a disk image because my MD has burnt and i can't find a disk image for it... it would be most appriciated if someone could pass me the disk image through rapidshare or anything.. my e-mail is omerty@gmail.com thanks in advance.. cheers Some cleanup Someone suggested using the command "dmesg > /usr/ld-dmesg.log" under Linux. This is stupid. The /usr/ directory was not created for storing user information, the /home/ was. /usr/ is for binaries and related files. I have thus changed the command to "dmesg > ~/ld-dmesg.log", so ld-dmesg.log will appear in the current user's home directory. New CF model Just to report a success with the CF Sandisk II model SDCFH-004G-A11 which is running in my Lifedrive now. Regards GMdS is it possible to prevent LD death? i wonder if is it possible prevent the LD death using MD (normal), making a MD image until the unit is working find, and then when the unit dies, usisng the procedure described in this link to get a LD CF (modified) that works fine? Thanks, David. macroler@yahoo.com Problems on Mac I tried following the directions for dd on the Mac: insert CF card, get address (/dev/disk3), remove, insert MD, click 'Ignore"--but when I try the dd command I get 'no such file or directory' I can dd the compact flash using the exact same command, but not the MD. It's as if when I click the 'Ignore" in the format dialog, my Mac totally ignores the MD. Nothing shows up after the 'mount' command when the MD is inserted. Cannot get this to work I have tried a pendrive version of linux, I have tried cygwin, I have tried dd for windows, I have even built an linux pc but cannot get this to work. I have tried running from XP, Vista and 7 Either I cannot find the CF/dik or the commends are not available or the options are not available Could someone produce an idiots guide on how to do this (i.e. type this in and then type this in etc.) The only bit I managed to get to 'work' is the fdisk on the CF. And I say work because while it let me run all the commands as advertised, it did not complete the write! I am trying to use a Sandisk Extreme III (SDCFX3-04G-E31) My last resort is to try with a friends Mac Please help!